


It Started With a Kiss

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Happy Harry, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All, Hermione Has the Last Word, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Oral Sex, Sassy, Sassy Harry, Sassy Harry Potter, Semi-Public Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Surprise Kissing, Switching, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, You Knew She Would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Kissing Draco is now Harry Potters favorite thing to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Rated Explicit for later chapters

He cannot help but gasp in surprise when he is roughly grabbed by the middle and is turned and manhandled to face the wall. ‘Malfoy, what the actual…’  
‘Shut up, stand still and hide me Potter.’  
‘Why what’s going on?’ He narrows his eyes in suspicion. Draco Malfoy looks around his bulk and quickly ducks his head back. ‘What are you up too?’  
‘Nothing. Just shut the fuck up.’ He hisses. Harry knows he is up to something he shouldn’t be and goes to open his mouth again to say so however before he can so much as get a word out Malfoy is kissing him. Hard. Within that moment it is like his world has turned upside down and back to front the very moment their lips touch.  
  
Harry James Potter knows he likes guys thank you very much. He has known it for certain for several months now. However not for one second has he ever thought the Slytherins house pet ferret in that way. Zambini yes who hasn’t? The boy is delicious to look at every inch the perfect wet dream. However right now locking lips with Draco Malfoy Harry wonders why he has never thought about it before. Kissing him feels so natural, like breathing.  
He pushes the blond into the wall and holds him there with his muscular body. His hands, one in the silky smooth perfect hair the other on the Slytherins neck trailing his fingers lightly against his pulse point. Malfoy moans in pleasure which makes Harry start to feel dizzy and pulls away and instead latches on to a thought instead, something that he can handle because this is too much.  
  
‘Who are you hiding from?’ He asks breathless, glad to have something he can focus on, while looking down at Malfoys kiss bruised lips. God help him, he wants to do that again. ‘Pansy Parkinson, she is in a mood and she is fucking scary when she wants to be.’ Harry lips twitch at the thought of a Draco Malfoy who is scared of a girl. ‘Is she still here?’ Please still be here so I can do that again. He thinks to himself. ‘Erm.’ Malfoy quickly looks then looks back at him not answering the question. He simply places his lips over Harrys again a little less fiercely.  
  
Harrys eyes drift shut, a hand now on Malfoys slim toned waist while the other one holds his head gently yet firmly so he cannot pull away easily. He opens his mouth and licks the blonds lips making the Slytherin gasp in surprise; he takes advantage and pushes his tongue in. Malfoy moans and opens his mouth properly for him allowing him proper access. Harry allows his tongue to massage Malfoys and after a moment or so Malfoy begins to respond like for like.  
  
‘H, Harry?’  
‘Humm?’ He pulls away.  
‘Bloody hell.’ Harry turns toward where he had heard his name to see Ronald Weasley, his best friend and fellow Gryffindor looking flabbergasted and bright red in embarrassment. ‘Erm, Harry since when?’ He gestures to Draco Malfoy who is still sheltered from the room with his body, their hands still holding on to each other.  
He smirks at his red headed freckled friend. ‘He needed hiding from Pansy.’  
‘Pansy who? We don’t know a Pansy.’  
‘Parkinson.’ Ron does not look any less confused from the clarification.  
‘She came through here once looking for Malfoy about twenty minutes ago.’ Harry raises his eyebrows at Malfoy forgetting Ron is still there. ‘So how long have you actually wanted to do that?’ ‘About twenty minutes. What about you Potter, how long have you wanted to stick your tongue in my mouth?’ Ron starts to splutter. Harry pretends to think about the question. ‘Twenty minutes sounds about right.’ Malfoy rolls his eyes at him and gives him a small but friendly smile which he returns straight away. They lean into each other and open their mouths for the other unable and unwilling, it would seem, to stop themselves.  
‘Hermione actually was just sending me to go to find you mate, to tell you to hurry up finding your History of Magic textbook.’ Pulling away again Harry rolls his eyes.  
‘Study with me?’  
‘I have already done all my set assignments Potter.’  
‘Help me with mine then?’ Harry takes his hand gently and slowly steps away from him. Malfoy rolls his eyes and firms his grip on Harrys hand then leads him to the sofa facing the common area and the fire pushing him down onto it. He tumbles onto it inelegantly. ‘Hey.’ Malfoy just smirks at him. Rearranging himself so that he is resting angst the v of the arm rest and the back of the sofa he fishes his textbook out that he had pretended to have forgotten, out of his bag, his legs sprayed out. ‘You’re such a slob Potter.’ Malfoy rearranges Harrys legs, then content reclines over him, his back resting against Harrys chest. ‘What chapter are you on?’ The book open in front of them both.  
  
The whole room has gone unnaturally silent at the sight of them together, yet nearer boy seems to notice, both in a world of their own. Harry looks up from his book, not caring for the subject to find the whole room staring at them both in shock.  
  
Hermione stares at Harry looking put out, and Ron well he had already caught them kissing so he is more composed than the rest; ‘You mean to say.’ Hermione says with outrage and betrayal in her voice that makes Harry gulp in trepidation of what she is about to say. ‘That you had your textbook with you all along and you lied to me?’ Hermione glares at him, apparently not put out by what is going on in front of her after all.  
He shrugs. ‘I forgot.’ He smiles at her innocently not fooling her for a moment.  
‘If you are not studying, you run your fingers through my hair Potter.’  
‘Yes dear.’ He grins rolling his eyes again but does as he is told. Malfoy pinches his thigh for his check. ‘Ouch.’ He smiles down at the blond just as Malfoy tilts his head up to look at him.  
  
He really cannot help himself; he presses his lips against Malfoys, his arms wraps around him. Feeling Malfoy sigh into the kiss with contentment, he runs his hands over the firm planes of his chest. He opens up his mouth to him and the other boy opens up too and takes possession of his mouth. Sifting around, the neglected book falls to the floor forgotten and Harry ends up straddling Malfoy who is now sitting where Harry was before. ‘Get a room.’ A familiar voice, that sounds a lot like Neville Longbottom calls out from across the room. Draco pulls away breathless. ‘Find us one and we’ll go. Stupid school, no privacy anymore.’ He mutters under his breath, Harry smiles at him, his stomach fluttering at the thought of what it would mean to be alone with him, what with what is happing between them right now. What it would lead to. Everything is moving so fast.  
They had gone from being nothing to each other to making out in front of most of their friends and eighth year in no time. But at the same time, now that they have kissed, are kissing, how much further is he prepared to go?  
Thinking about it, finally Harry is shocked, though considering how they are currently carrying on he realises that it is completely ridicules. Yes. He is prepared to go all the way with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Maybe he has always wanted him but has never realised until he had kissed him. ‘Draco.’ He cannot stop himself moaning out in lounging before bringing his lips back again for another kiss.  
  
‘Maybe we should give them some privacy.’  
‘No Ronald, you are not using them as an excuse to not do your assignments.’  
‘But just look at them. Who can concentrate? Plus don’t you think that Harry deserves time for things that make him happy? Kissing… him seems to be doing the trick, don’t you think?’  
  
Draco pulls back slightly, his lips still a whisper away. ‘Is he right Potter? Is kissing me making you happy?’ His tone is teasing almost light with a slight undertone of apprehension. Their noses bump gently together hands still grasping as if neither of them can get enough of the other.  
Harry smiles gently at him. ‘What if it is?’  
‘Then stop talking and kiss me again.’  
  
For the first time since meeting Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter does not raise to the defence. He does not point out that it was in fact the other boys fault that the kissing had been interrupted; and for the first time actually listens to him and does exactly as the other instructs him without fuss.  
Before long both of them are making sounds of contentment, arms locking around each other wanting to keep the other close as possible. Tongues in each-others mouth exploring wantonly. They both break apart gasping for air. ‘Want you.’  
‘Oh fuck. Potter.’ Wiggling, shifting and moving about again Harry ends up on his back, Draco on top straddling him. Both still wrestling for the supremacy of the others mouth. One of Harrys legs curls around Draco’s waist, one of Draco’s knees finds the sofa on the side of the other boys hip.  
  
Rocking against each other brings different types of gasps. ‘Ah’ ‘Um mmm.’ ‘Please.’ ‘Oh fuck, so good.’  
Harry stretches his neck back to give Draco more room as he starts to leave oven mouth kisses along it, sucking and licking as he goes. ‘Mione, favour? Everyone to clear off. Christ Draco.’ He can feel the smile on the blonds face slide against his neck. ‘That’s right, say my name.’  
‘No one is going anywhere.’ She says firmly. ‘No don’t you dare Neville. Everyone stay where you are. Have you two quite done?’ They turn as one towards her and glare fiercely.  
‘Mione, give ‘em a brake.’  
‘Ronald, they have only just got together, if indeed they are actually together that is. That is something that cannot and should not be rushed into. Plus, it is completely inappropriate, in school, no matter how old and of age they are.’ She says glaring right back at them in defiance. ‘Plus, Harry you should be studding right now anyway.’  
‘She is right, you are abysmal at History of Magic.’ Draco says reaching for the fallen textbook while Harry frowns at him. ‘Come on, I’ll quiz you.’  
‘What do I get for every right answer?’ He asks pouting up at him.  
‘More intelligent, better marks in class.’ Draco says not moving off from Harry, his voice deadpan. ‘A kiss.’ He winks at him. Harry trails his fingers down Dracos sides making the other guy shiver.  
‘Okay then.’ He says sighing resolving to do well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the kissing continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

The next morning Harry wakes with a smile on his face and memories of many kisses from the evening before. Who knew that he actually had a knack for History of Magic after all? Flinging the hangings open around his bed he realises that for the first time ever he is the first one awake. Smiling even wider he heads for the bathroom for the first shower.  
  
Revenge, he muses to himself underneath the hot glorious spray pounding down at him. Is not a dish best served cold, but is a cold shower for those who never had any. He starts singing, he has all the time in the world as he had somehow woken with the sunrise.  
By the time he is done and he can feel the water temperature dropping he can hear many fists pounding on the door. ‘Come on Harry. I’m busting here.’  
‘Don’t hog all the hot water.’  
‘Come on you wanker.’  
‘Come on mate hurry up.’ He slowly brushes his teeth, flosses then debates the idea of a slow luxurious shave done the muggle way. ‘I swear to Godric Gryffindor, if you don’t open this door right now, I will use your bed as a toilet Harry James Potter.’  
He grins finally giving in. ‘All right Dean, keep your hair on. All you had to do was say you needed the toilet.’ Walking to his bed with nothing but a towel over his hips and another smaller one slung over his shoulders. A beat latter, just as he was clear, the rest of the dorm scrabbles and fights for the bathroom.  
  
He does not have to wait long; pulling on his pants he hears the first squeal of cold water hitting bare skin. He laughs, throws on the rest of his clothes, grabs his tie and his book bag and runs down stairs to meet Hermione so that they can go down to breakfast together.  
  
‘You’re up early.’ She says eyebrow raised.  
‘Slept well.’ He shrugs.  
‘What’s so funny anyway?’  
‘Don’t worry about it. Bacon.’ He says as if it reason enough to avoid any type of conversation. She nods conceding and they make the way to breakfast together.  
Approaching the great hall Harry can feel butterflies making their presence known in his stomach. Should he look for Draco or shouldn’t he? Was yesterday evening an abnormality, or something that they can carry on today?  
In that moment he starts to resent Hermione for stopping and getting in the way of them taking things further. If they had slept together he would have been witness to how Draco would have reacted after and he would be left in little to no doubt to how things should progress this morning. Now however, his steps falter. Beyond all explanation he really wants to carry on where they had left off last night.  
‘Are you coming or not?’ Hermione is at the door looking back at him standing stock still. He nods stiffly, if he is in there, should he sit with him? Would he want him to?  
‘Where’s the fire Draco?’  
‘Pansy, bacon, coffee. Important, how many times?’ The voices reach Harry first, making him smile in trepidation, followed a second later by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Harry can not help himself and allows himself to smile instinctively at him as soon as their eyes meet.  
His heart thuds painfully in his chest, oh no.  
  
Then grey eyes sparkle followed by a small smile back causing butterflies in his stomach. ‘Come on Harry.’ Hermione calls from the entrance to the hall just as Draco is about to draw level with him. His hand reaches out by its own volition and Draco’s must have done the same as their fingers meet lightly and tangle with each other’s. They walk to breakfast together. ‘Sit with me Potter?’ He nods smiling in relief.  
  
Without discussing it they both head for the Ravenclaw table. Harry not wanting to subject Draco to his house mates just yet, he realises that the other boy must be thinking along the same kind of lines. ‘Hello Draco, hello Harry your auras look very bright this morning.’  
‘Good morning Luna.’ Harry smiles at her.  
‘Are those pigs?’ Draco asks her pointing towards her earrings. ‘Oh yes.’ She says proudly sitting down with them. ‘Er, why?’  
‘Many reasons.’ She says dreamily and whimsically. ‘Plus, sausages and bacon.’ She states as if it makes absolute sense. Draco continues staring for a little bit then nods as if the girl makes a valid point.  
  
Harry makes himself a bacon butty with mushrooms and ketchup and pours himself a milky, sweet cup of tea. As Draco pours himself a black coffee and proceeds to pile his plate with bacon and sausages and a fried egg, sunny side up. He reaches for a piece of toast and cuts it into two triangles places one on his plate and puts the other half aside. Then proceeds to chop up everything into bite sized portions.  
Harry slices his sandwich in half. Their fingers start to tangle again just as an influx of students proceed to join them in the great hall. As they enter they seem to openly stare at them both. Harry does not seem to notice as he is used to being stared at since it happened non-stop from the moment he had entered the wizarding world.  
Both Harry and Draco proceed with their breakfast one handed.  
  
Draco shakes his head at him in amusement. ‘What?’ He raises his hand and swipes his finger at the corner of Harrys mouth smirking. ‘Ketchup.’ He says holding his finger up for inspection. Harry acts instinctively; he just cannot seem to help himself with the guy. He twirls his tongue round the profited digit, then sucks it into his mouth making Draco Malfoy gasp and squirm, Harry smiles wickedly.  
‘Hello Pansy are you joining us for breakfast too? Would you like some tea or coffee?’  
‘No. Thank you Loo, Luna. Are those pigs?’  
  
Harry cannot seem to take his eyes of Draco he smiles as the Slytherins eyes keep catching his. Their fingers continue to tangle and play over each-others palms. ‘You are helpless.’ Draco says leaning over and trailing Harrys bottom lip with his thumb this time. Harry gasps. Draco licks his thumb clean of the ketchup. ‘Not bad.’  
‘Am I talking to myself here?’ Pansy demands.  
‘No I’m listening, carry on.’  
‘I asked you a question.’ She sighs. ‘It has to be a love potion.’ She adds looking at them both, eyes narrowed. ‘No.’ Harry says confidently. ‘I still remember him being a git to me and all the things he has said and done that has hurt me. I’ve not completely pushed that all aside like it doesn’t matter. That is all part of the past.’  
‘Prat. I still remember how much it hurt when you would not spare me a second look at Madam Malkins; then when you refused my hand on the train.’ They are both lost in the past, lips down turned. Draco’s fingers trace a pattern on Harrys palm. ‘But still I want you.’ He whispers blushing lightly. Their eyes meet again. ‘I want you too.’ Harry admits out loud for the first time. The melancholy falling away.  
Draco leans closer to Harry he raises his hand to cup his chin. Eyes flutter shut, lips meet.  
  
‘For goodness sake, give it a rest you two.’ Hermione’s voice cuts in and Harry starts to move back, just as Draco parts his lips stopping him in his tracks. Tongues tangle gently in light caresses, arms wrap around each other. ‘Harry.’ ‘Draco.’  
‘What?’ They both ask pulling apart in a huff at their busybody best friends, arms still around each other’s waist. ‘Time to leave.’ Hermione says grabbing him and pulling him up. He looks back at Draco as she physically pulls him away and towards the door and he is cheered to see that the other boy is pouting as much as he is by this interruption. ‘I don’t know what’s got into you.’ She mutters. ‘Mione,’ Ron jogs to catch up with them as she carries on dragging Harry through the castle.

‘Where are we going? Class is the other way.’ She does not say a word just continues to drag Harry along. After a few minutes it twigs. ‘Hermione, I don’t need the infirmary.’  
  
They get there the same time as Pansy Parkinson and Draco, who has also clearly been dragged along, along a different route. ‘It’s an epidemic.’ Madam Pomfrey says smiling. ‘I think these two have ingested some kind of love or lust potion.’ Hermione says getting straight to the point.  
‘I rather think I would be acting completely out of character if that was the case.’ Harry says grumpily. ‘Also, we wouldn’t be able to keep our hands off each other.’ Draco smirks at her.  
‘Right, I’ll get to the bottom of this. Sit.’ Madam Pomfrey drags the pair to a bed where they do as she says smiling at each other and rolling their eyes. She stands in front of them and proceeds to do lots of fancy wand work. This goes on for a while. Their hands reach for each other again. Tangling fingers and drawing patterns on each other’s palms and shuffling closer to each other, but otherwise uncomplaining, especially if it will get their friends off their backs.  
  
After ten minutes of this she smiles and steps away. ‘There is no love or lust potion of any kind in either of their systems. It would seem it is nothing more and nothing less than being perfectly normal young men of a certain age with nothing else to worry about.’  
Despite already knowing this Harry still feels a weight come off his shoulders. He locks a heated gaze at the other boy then leans closer to catch those perfect lips with his. He wraps his hands around his waist and pulls him closer turning him, with his cooperation, so that the Slytherin is straddling him. ‘Now off to class.’ Draco cards his fingers through his hair and tugs producing a groan. ‘That means all of you.’  
Before either of the can get lost in the kiss Madam Pomfrey catches Harrys eye. ‘That means both of you, too. Draco climbs off Harrys lap and pulls him up; they share one more sweet kiss and leave while holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is trouble in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry cannot stop himself, he is up early again and yesterday’s prank was so satisfying. He leaps out of bed with a grin. ‘Harry?’ He turns towards his best friend who is sitting up in bed. ‘Do you actually like Malfoy then?’ He asks looking completely awkward. ‘I mean, it’s alright if you do… it’s just.’ He chews his lip, it’s Malfoy, you’ve never really liked each other. Is it a prank? On us, on him?’ Harry is powerless to stop the smitten smile coming on his face, nor does he want too either. ‘No prank Ron. Do you want first shower?’ Ron catches the glint of mischief in his eye and jumps out of bed at break neck speed. ‘Bloody hell Harry, two mornings in a row? They will kill you.’ He exclaims grinning.  
  
Harry leaves the bathroom in a cloud of steam to find the whole dorm crossed armed and unamused. ‘Why Harry?’ Neville asks sounding genuinely hurt by his actions.  
‘Nothing personal.’ He shrugs. ‘It’s just for every cold shower you guys have all left me with.’ He says laughing good naturally while pulling on his boxers. He is just pulling on his trousers when. ‘What are you doing here?’ Seamus Finnegan spits out. He looks up in surprise, what’s the matter with him? To see Draco Malfoy standing, hesitantly in the doorway.  
He starts to shiver with the way he is looking at him. Forgetting he is only half dressed, forgetting his flies he starts to walk towards him barefoot. ‘I came to talk to… Potter.’ His voice is quiet yet it carries as the whole dorm has stopped in their tracks. ‘Maybe he doesn’t want to talk to you. Ever think of that?’ At that point Harry is standing right in front of him. ‘Is that right Potter?’ The Slytherin in the Gryffindor dorms asks. He does not follow as he had not been listening to the exchange. ‘Harry.’ He corrects him smiling shyly at him and grabs him by the collar pulling him in for a kiss.  
Dracos arms wrap around his waist while his arms wrap around his neck. ‘Draco.’ He gasps as he is pulled flush against him. ‘Oh Harry.’ He groans as his hands go lower and squeezes his clothed ass. ‘What the hell?’ Seamus spits.  
‘How can you have missed it? They’ve been snogging for two days.’ Neville is matter of fact.  
‘So you are calling me by my name now?’ Harry smiles ignoring his dorm mates.  
‘I thought with Finnegan...’  
‘Ignore him.’  
‘Get a room you two.’ Ron re-emerges from under his bed where he had evidently been searching for clean socks. ‘Salazar, Weasley how do you find anything in that pile?’ Draco says shocked, his hands still firmly on Harrys arse, Harry still draped over him.  
‘Shove off Malfoy.’ Ron throws back at him without any heat in his voice. ‘Harry if you don’t stop playing tonsil hockey with your boyfriend and finish getting dressed you’re gonna be late for Transfiguration never mind breakfast.’ As they now slowly and languidly  
  
-  
  
They walk to lunch together after Potions. ‘Harry, Malfoy wait up.’ Hermione calls out as she and Ron hurries to catch up with them. ‘Are you two going to sit at the Ravenclaw table again?’ She asks drawing up to them. Harry shrugs and glances at his, boyfriend?  
‘Would you eat at Slytherin?’ The blond asks him. He thinks about it, Draco has braved the lions den just to see him this morning and he hasn’t ate with his friends since they seemed to get together. ‘Why not?’ He says smiling again. Dracos face lights up with his smile making Harrys stomach do flip flops. ‘You should smile more often, it suits you a lot more than scowling.’ Draco drops a chase kiss on his lips in response.  
  
-  
  
Sitting at the Slytherins table Harry has never felt so self-conscious, the whole hall, professors included, seem to be looking at him in shock. ‘It would seem.’ Says Zabini across the table from Harry. ‘It was to be expected for you two to lock lips eventually. Yet it is an alien concept that you both might want to actually want to eat together. Like a normal couple.’ He smirks; Harry laughs and finally helps himself to a portion of cottage pie, red cabbage and gravy.  
  
-  
  
The next couple of days follow a similar pattern. One or the other boy will meet the other in their dorm, depending on time will exchange morning kisses. Run off to first lesson, meet up between classes whenever they can and walk to lunch together but eat apart so that they can catch up with their friends and house gossip. The afternoons following the same pattern yet at dinner they eat together at either Gryffindor or Slytherin house table.  
  
-  
  
Harry drops into the space between Ron and Hermione, grabs the nearest serving dish without looking to see what it is and put food on his plate sighing despondently. ‘Look Harry if you want your prank to have more of an impact, you have to change up your routine a little. They are all used to cold showers now. Deal with it.’ Ron says as he shovels food into his mouth.  
‘No it’s not that.’ He mutters mangling an innocent carrot with the prongs of his fork. He is too busy feeling sorry for himself he misses the exchanged look between his best friends. ‘Are you not happy Harry?’ Hermione asks gently. ‘Are things with Malfoy not… going well?’  
Harry stops mangling a new potato and looks at her in surprise. ‘What are you talking about?’ He runs his fingers through his hair abandoning his food entirely. ‘I’m happier than I ever deserve to be. He is amazing.’ He blushes hard having never talked like this with his friends before. ‘He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.’ He sighs, grabs his fork again. He cannot stop, nor does he want to stop his gaze landing on the Slytherin whose eyes meet his for a beat. After exchanging smiles he looks back at his plate not really seeing it and starts to take his frustration out on the rest of the vegetables on it. ‘It’s just. Dam it, I want him and we never get any time to be alone.  
I actually stopped pranking you guys after the third time.’ He says turning to Ron suddenly earnest. ‘Now I just stay there until I take care of, you know.’ He says widening his eyes. ‘Business.’  
‘Take care of what?’  
‘Guy stuff Hermione.’ Her boyfriend smiles at her. The other two eat in silence while Harry carries on taking his frustration on his food.  
  
‘What did a perfectly defenceless plate of food do to provoke the ire of Harry Potter?’ Harry looks up into the grey eyes of his boyfriend and smiles. ‘Ok, let’s go, Ronald put that down. Honestly, we’ll be back for dinner before you know it. Ron and Hermione stand up just as Draco Malfoy Smiles down at Harry. ‘Come on.’ He reaches for Harrys hand to encourage him to get up. He takes it but does not move. ‘Sit with me?’  
‘We’ll be late for potions.’  
‘He’s your Godfather isn’t he? Surely it must count for something?’  
‘This is unlike you.’ The other boy comments straddling the bench.  
‘I just want to be with you, just you at least for a little while.’ He replies turning round and looking almost shyly at the gorgeous blond, straddles his lap and pulls him into a kiss filled with passion and tongue. Dracos arms pull him in close as he can and moans escape.  
  
‘Misters Malfoy and Potter, should you both not be elsewhere?’  
‘Yes Headmistress McGonagall.’ They both say in unison.  
‘This is inappropriate behaviour…’ Harry and Draco do not let of each other, not only that but Harry buries his face in the Slytherins chest and pouts muttering. ‘It wasn’t before you turned up.’ He sighs sadly. ‘I can’t catch a break.’ Draco rubs his back in sympathy sighing as well. ‘Come on then.’  
  
In the end they are only a few minutes late to class. ‘I’m glad you are able to join us gentlemen.’ Professor Snape says ironically walking towards them both. ‘Don’t be mad godfather, I just wanted him to myself for a few minutes.’ Draco pulls Harry in for another kiss. His finger tilting Harrys chin up. It is the sweetest kiss they have ever shared and it does not last long and it leaves Harry aching and wanting so much more. ‘Alright, alright find your seats.’  
  
At the end of the school day the two boys had come together like magnets. ‘Kiss me like you did in potions.’ Draco raises an eyebrow. ‘I’ve not been able to get it out of my mind all afternoon. The blond crowds him into a wall his grey eyes full of heat and something else that Harry cannot place. Lips touch, eyes meet, Harry melts, nothing but the wall and Dracos hands on his waist keeping him up. His eyes flutter gently shut, then those heavenly lips are gone.  
He blinks his eyes open and sees somehow that his arms are draped around the blonds neck though he does not remember doing so. Draco is watching him. Gazing into his eyes. Harry does not know what he is looking for there, but he must find something that he likes because the next second he is kissing him like a man starved of affection. His tongue pushes into his mouth demanding entry and Harry welcomes it. He is giving as much as he is taking, his body responding instinctively, rubbing, creating delicious friction.  
  
‘Sorry to interrupt you two.’ Their activities slow and come to a holt.  
‘This had better be good.’ Draco growls, Goyle just shrugs.  
‘Depends, do you still value the Slytherin Quidditch team and their team practices?’ Draco who had not detangled himself from his boyfriend was busy running his hands all over his sides, concentrating on making him breathless. ‘Of cause the team is important Greg.’ He runs his hands over the arms draped over his shoulders. ‘Good, then you best get moving to get to team practice then.’ He says smirking before walking off. ‘Dam, I’d forgotten that was today.’ Both of them lean into each other again; however they only exchange a chaste kiss. ‘You can’t let the team down. Meet you down on the pitch after?’  
  
-  
  
Ron shakes his head. ‘I didn’t know it was possible.’ He sighs tragically looking at his best friend in sorrow, while Harry arches an eyebrow at him. ‘You have actually gotten worse at wizard chess. I know you’re pining after ferret face. But really?’  
‘I can’t help myself.’ He grins while Ron pretends to vomit.  
‘Come on, another. We need to train you up until you are your usual useless self at the game.’ Harry sticks out his tongue in childish retribution but does not object. ‘Honesty, you two, why can’t you play muggle chess instead? It’s not so barbaric and it’s a lot more peaceful.’  
  
-  
  
Right I’m off.’ Harry says standing up abruptly in the middle of yet another game of wizard chess. ‘Hang on let’s just finish this one.’  
‘Practice will be finishing soon.’ He says flashing a smile over his shoulder on the way to the door.  
‘You have got it bad.’ Ron calls out good naturedly. He turns round at the door and just grins at him before leaving.  
  
-  
  
As soon as he gets outside the main doors he starts jogging towards the pitch. Then he sees him, he runs. He registers a blinding smirk just before falling into his arms flinging his arms around his neck and kissing him hard.  
Draco gives as much as he gets. He pushes Harry against a brick wall and starts rutting against him, all the while swallowing his moans of pleasure. A hand travels over Harrys side and down his leg. He hoists his boyfriends leg up and over his waist. ‘Draco, want you.’ Harry gasps grinding against him.  
‘He wants you too, just until he finally gets inside those pants of yours.’ Flint says sneering. ‘It won’t last. Why would someone like him want to be with you? The filthy death eater he is only wants what he can take.’  
  
Harry detangles himself calmly and walks up to the Slytherin who clearly has no idea with how angry he is making him. A split second is all it takes to have wand in hand and pointing it directly at his throat. ‘Don’t talk about him like that. He is better than you can ever dream of being.’ Harry says with barely controlled fury. Flint realises his mistake too late, his blood drains from his face leaving him pale looking and terrified. ‘Do not come near us ever again, or I will go boy who lived on your arse.’ He growls pulling his wand away and slowly turns around then seems to think better of it. Snaps back around and throws his fist hard against his cheekbone. ‘Fuck.’ He stumbles back. Harry looks at him cold. Flint runs off coward.  
  
Arms grab him around the waist spin him round and slam him against the wall again. Then Malfoy is kissing him with so much fire he gasps. He finds himself no longer on his feet, his legs are both hooked over Malfoys arms. The bloke rocking and thrusting against him, it is overwhelming. ‘Put me down.’ He gasps as soon as he is able to gather his thoughts and his breath.  
  
As soon as he is standing on his own two feet again he side steps away from him. Malfoy turns to face him. He lets his palm fly. With a reassuring crack right across the blonds face and storms off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Draco is still Harrys favorite thing to do, but he discovers some other things too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Harry please let me in.’  
‘Go away.’  
‘Harry what’s going on mate?’  
‘Ron, no offence, but stay out of it. That goes for you too.’ He says glaring at Hermione who was just about to open her mouth to say something. Instead she gives him a look which makes him feel instantly guilty. ‘I am not going away until you talk to me.’ Draco yells behind the closed door to the common room. Banging on the door for entry like a man possessed. ‘Please, Harry. Just tell me what I did wrong.’  
‘That’s it, that guy is a menace, you Harry James Potter are going to talk it out with him if not. I’ll petrificus totalus you until your brains melts out of your ears.’  
‘Dean…’ But it was too late as he unlocks the common room door.  
‘Plus it’s selfish to lock people in and keep others out.’  
‘Fine. I’ll leave then.’ He says walking to the door as Draco walks in and blocks his way.  
‘Oh no you won’t.’  
‘Try and stop me.’ He growls realising his mistake to late as the other bloke takes that as an invitation and gabs him and holds him tight.’  
‘Let me go.’  
‘Not until you talk to me. You do not believe him do you, what he said about me. That all I am after is this.’ He says grabbing his arse hard making Harry whimper in want.  
‘Of cause not.’  
‘Then what is it? I thought we were both on the same page.’  
‘Oh fuck.’ Harry trembles as Dracos hands squeeze and kneed his backside. ‘Malfoy, Draco. Please.’  
‘Tell me.’  
‘Fine, the boy who lived business.’ He says sneering, though still turned on despite himself. ‘You know I hate that yet you were getting off on it. I only said it for impact because it’s the only way to get through to some people, people like him and you were getting off on it.’  
‘Don’t be deliberately stupid. I wasn’t getting off on that at all.’ He lets go of his bum and instead holds his face gently between his two palms. ‘I was getting off on the fact that you. You, you daft oaf, were defending me. You Harry Potter, not the chosen prat, but you. You were so hot standing up for me like that. Defending my honour, my lord Harry I never wanted you so badly in that moment, for protecting me from slander.’ He drops his hands yet Harry does not move away. ‘Don’t say that after seven years of wanting, of waiting. Don’t say that I blew it, please don’t say that…’ he begs huskily, ‘after all we have been though…’  
He does not finish his thought as Harry finally moves and leans into him to capture his lips gently with his own. ‘I’m sorry I reacted so strongly. I’m sorry I slapped you. I’m sorry I ran off. I hate that stupid title so fucking much. I hate being known for the worst things that has ever happened to me.’  
‘I know.’ The words are said so softly Harry almost misses them before his lips are captured again.  
  
-  
  
Draco pushes Harry inelegantly onto the sofa. ‘Hey.’ He barely has enough time to arrange himself to be more comfortable when the other proceeds to crawl over and lays down on top of him. Harry wraps his arms around him marvelling at where they are when up to last year it seemed that neither of them could stand the other. Now he cannot possibly imagine a future without the git. Even with their misunderstanding just now. Just when it seemed he was finally getting his alone time that he had been wanting for what has felt like a long time, he had to ruin it because of his own insecurity.  
  
Flicking his eyes to him he sees that Draco with his hands folded together on top of his chest and propping his head up on them has been scrutinising him while he was unaware. ‘What are you thinking?’  
‘Right now? I’m wondering what your father will do or say when he hears about this.’ He grins.  
‘Who cares. Mother is all I care about, and she already loves you.’ Harry raises his eyebrows, somehow he doubts that. ‘She does, you saved my life remember.’  
‘How could I not?’ They fall into another bout of kissing that is their gentlest yet, full of things yet unsaid. ‘Will you two give it a rest?’  
‘You’re just jealous Ron.’ The brunet says smiling up at his friend who rolls his eyes at him. However he looks pleased that his best mate is happy. ‘Are you two going to do any of the assignments this evening or not?’ Hermione demands of them.  
‘Not.’ They both say in unison content just to be and to stay wrapped around each other.  
  
‘I still say it was a love potion or something.’  
‘Give it a rest Pans.’ Draco says wiggling and burying his face into Harrys neck. Harry gasps.  
‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you.’ The blond hides an evil smile in the crock of his neck.  
‘What, this?’ And proceeds to do it again. Harry grabs his hips to still him. The result bringing their pelvises closer together, a moan of longing escapes the both of them. ‘Want you Draco.’ He squeezes his ass and starts kneading. ‘Please. Please.’ Draco whimpers shivering, clutching hold of Harrys shirt.  
Harry kisses his jaw all the way up to his ear and down to his pulse point on his neck. Licking and sucking. Clutching him tight and wrapping his legs around him. ‘Harry.’ Draco sobs.  
‘I know me too.’ He sighs completely lost, knowing that there is no way to go outside back to the quidditch field with the new security measures in place and no team having booked the use, it is now a no go area.  
  
‘You know what Hermione there must be a common area, other than here, somewhere that those who want too can hang out instead. Right?’ Harry turns his head at the sound of Rons voice placing a kiss on the top of Dracos head, not letting go of him. He sees Hermione chewing on her bottom lip. ‘Please.’ He implores her. Who ever thought to rid their dorms of their hangings around the beds, having class rooms that lock themselves when a professor is not in attendance and this new common room to encourage interhouse unity and their dorms locked until the evening and all the other security measures so it is nigh on impossible to sneak out at night, has a lot to answer for.  
  
She is not going to try to think of a way. He just knows it in the way she looks so apologetic at him. He holds on tighter to Draco and turns away. Squeezing his eyes tight shut. This irresistible need, a week ago so frightening in its intensity consumes him.  
‘They aren’t like you and I love. Slow and sweet is not their style. They, well they are all or nothing, you know that. That’s why it took them so dam long to get their acts together, to become a couple.’  
‘But being together like that…’  
‘Harry, oh please. Want you.’ Draco whimpers sounding close to tears with longing.  
‘…is such a big step.’ She squeaks. Draco starts kissing licking and sucking his way across Harrys neck. He tilts his head back giving Draco better access, one hand moving to cup the back of his head and threading his fingers through his soft blond hair. ‘Draco. Oh Jesus. Draco we have to stop.’ He sighs unwrapping his legs from around him yet still holding him close. The blond nibbles on a particular sensitive spot making Harry buck beneath him. ‘Don’t want to.’ He replies in a gasp of pleasure.  
‘Neither do I.’ They kiss slow and hard opening their mouths for each other.  
  
‘Alright, alright. Why don’t we go to the trophy room? There are no chairs or sofas and nothing to transfigure into furniture but we can take cushions and throws to make ourselves comfy.’ Hermione calls out. ‘We can leave a sign on the door to say that’s where we are all hanging out. Harry, Draco we’re leaving. You do understand the magic of this room right?’ Both boys pull apart reluctantly and try to focus. Instinctively knowing that this is make or break time. ‘This room requires six students for that door to stay unlocked in the evening of which of is now, as soon as there is less than six persons present in the room that door stops working until morning.  
No matter what happens, you two if you stay here alone will not be able to get out until then.’ She looks so earnest at Harry and he understands. She is worried for him. He wraps his legs around Dracos middle again and proceeds to manoeuvre them both so that he is now sitting in his lap.  
He reaches out to her, squeezes the girls hand and looks at her reassuringly. ‘I understand Hermione. I want this. I want him.’ He blushes however he is unable to deny it.  
  
‘Dam Gryffindor loyalty.’ Draco mutters. ‘You don’t see any Slytherins interfering like that.’  
‘You can make your own mistakes.’ Goyle says deadpan and walking out with a load of cushions leaving his book bag behind.  
‘He is not a mistake.’ Draco snaps after him hugging Harry to him tight.  
‘Have fun Draco.’ Parkinson calls out holding a cushion along with her book bag and running out the room along with a group of whispering and giggling girls. ‘It wouldn’t kill them to be a little concerned.’ He grumbles, then as Harry runs his fingers through his hair smiles.  
  
‘Come on Hermione, or we’ll be stuck and I don’t think we want to witness this.’ Grabbing her things Hermione runs to the door after her boyfriend. Neither boy notices her last worried glance toward them before she leaves and the door closes with finality.  
‘Her heart is in the right place.’ Harry says defending her instinctively. Draco shrugs.  
‘She is worried that Flint is right. ‘That as soon as I have a go at this…’ he grabs Harrys ass again. ‘…that I am going to drop you. You do know that is never going to happen don’t you?’  
‘I’m going nowhere either.’  
‘No one was worried about me Potter.’ Yet his smile is as if someone has taken a weight of his shoulders. ‘I’m surprised that Wesley seems okay with the idea of you and me.’ He says biting his lip drawing Harrys attention to the abused soft pillow. ‘Why wouldn’t he? He’s my best friend, he wants me to be happy.’  
‘I know, but that does not mean he would be alright about it. He has always hated me.’  
‘He never hated you, you just aggravated him. What with all the taunts you used to throw his way.’  
‘You always hated me too.’ He says quietly just as Harry starts threading his fingers through his blond hair. ‘I never hated you either. Mistrusted you maybe, you reminded me of my cousin and I didn’t like that. It took me longer than I care to admit, call me stubborn, to realise that you’re nothing like him.’ Grabbing him by his shirt Harry tugs him into a heated kiss.  
  
He starts to shiver as enquiring fingers make their way under his shirt and against his skin. He groans into the kiss. His hands holds the blond to him tight, one in his hair massaging the other at the base of his back. ‘Fuck.’ He hisses as the Slytherin starts to rub his half hard prick against his. Lips crash together again and Harry falls on to his back with arms full of Draco. He cannot help himself, he is losing complete control. He has become a withering wanton thing underneath this sexy man. ‘I’m going to, I’m going to. Of fuck Draco I can’t stop.’ His orgasm washes over him and he comes in his pants.  
  
‘I’m so sorry.’ He brings his hands up to his face and tries to hide knowing he has no way of escape until morning. ‘Don’t be stupid, what are you apologising for?’ He peels Harrys hands gently away from his face. ‘It is kind of flattering actually.’ He grins. ‘Have you not done this before?’ His tone is so gentle with no hint of mocking so Harry is completely honest in his response. ‘I’ve never done this with anybody before. You’re my first.’ Draco still has his hands in his, so there is nowhere to hide this time as he feels his face heat up in embarrassment and he starts to squirm.  
‘Fuck that’s hot.’ Harry finally looks Draco in the eye and sees nothing but naked honesty. ‘You do know, just because, I mean even though; of fuck it. Potter we don’t have to do anything. We can just stick to making out…’ He does not get to finish his thought as Harry presses his lips against his effectively stopping him in his tracks. Pushing his way into his mouth he tries to put all he has into his kiss and wraps his legs around his waist again. ‘Please.’ He gasps. ‘Please.’ He pulls away. ‘I want to, I want you.’  
‘Are you sure?’ Harry rocks his pelvis in answer.  
  
Hands pull and tug at clothing, lips and tongue tastes every inch of available skin, teeth nip. ‘Fuck.’  
‘Christ Draco.’ The slide of skin against skin so heady and perfect. ‘Please.’ The kisses slow and Draco licks his way down towards perfect nipples making the brunet gasp in pleasure. Sucking at one playing with the other with elegant long fingers Harry arches into the sensation.  
Scratching up Dracos back then dragging his nails against his scalp making him growl in appreciation. Just when he thinks he is going to go mad Draco swaps nipples kissing across to the one neglected of his tongue and lips.  
  
Harry feels ravaged. ‘You’ve done this before.’ It comes to him in sickening clarity. Effectively putting a dampener on his arousal. Jealousy starting to take its place instead. ‘Nothing like this I haven’t.’ He meets Harrys eyes.  
‘I gave Blaze head in sixth year one time back when the shower cubicles were big enough for two. That’s all I have ever done.’ Harrys breath leaves him in a sigh, he opens his mouth to apologise, to ask what happened between them. Yet nothing but a moan escapes as Draco sucks his nipple into his mouth again. His back arches off the sofa once again. ‘Fuck.’ Draco grins at him, then slowly kisses, licks and nips his way down.  
  
‘Salazar, you are so responsive.’ Tongue lapping at Harrys abs and belly button he grabs his thighs and pulls at them so that his knees are bent and pulls them apart so that he ends up kneeling between his legs. ‘Harry if you want me to stop just say.’  
‘Stop being so god dammed self-sacrificing and touch me or do something. Please Draco.’  
‘I want to taste you, I want you in my mouth.’  
‘Fuck. Don’t just talk about it, for gods s… oh fuck.’  
‘You taste so good.’  
‘Fuck.’ Harry practically lifts off the sofa, wanting, no needing more. Draco pulls off with an audible pop and crawls back up his body. Harry moans in frustration, he lifts his legs and places his feet on Dracos ass to push him closer. To get some much needed friction as they exchange open mouth kisses and wrap their arms tightly round each other. ‘Fuck, oh Harry I want to…’ he drags his hand down to Harrys ass and drags his fingers down his crevice and circling his entrance. ‘Yes, do it.’  
‘Are you sure, we don’t have to.’  
‘Fuck sake, Malfoy fuck me, please I want you to.’  
‘You have no idea do you Potter?’ Harry wants to ask what he means he really does, but Draco has whispered a spell and started rubbing lube coated fingers just there; massaging around the muscle that has never been used like this ever before. The sensation enough to distract him and the nerves of what they are finally about to do hits him damping his arousal again. But he wants this more than anything.  
  
Hooking his leg around Dracos hip he pulls him in for another kiss. Kissing Draco is intoxicating and he cannot get enough.  
  
After a while he forgets about that finger that is working for entry too busy exploring Dracos mouth with his tongue, his fingers tangled in his hair the other hand exploring his back when he feels that digit press inside making him gasp at the sensation. ‘So tight.’ Draco pulses the finger in and out of him encouraging it to sink further inside with each press inside while Harry clutches at him overwhelmed with sensation.  
  
When he presses a second finger inside Harry tries to ignore how unpleasant it feels by trying to focus instead on the intimacy of what they are doing. On the feel of his partners skin, of the sound of his pleasure, that is more than enough to keep him going. The third finger makes Harry grunt in pain. Which he hides by muffling it against Dracos neck as he bites down. As he scissors his fingers stretching him Harry calls out. ‘Please. Please.’ He has no idea what he is pleading for. For him to stop, for him to carry on, because despite the pain and how uncomfortable that is the look on Dracos face is making his heart fly. ‘Please.’ He groans, he feels the drag of those fingers one more time and then they are gone.  
  
Dracos kiss is hard and demanding and they wrestle for dominance with their tongues while the blond explores Harrys body with his greedy hands. ‘Harry you can still change your mind. We don’t have to, I don’t have to. Oh fuck.’  
‘Do it Draco.’ Harry nods and the last of his self-restraint finally leaves his partner who whispers the same spell as before and starts slicking himself up. Grabbing Harrys legs he pushes them so that his lover is practically folded in half and slowly sinks inside his slick warmth. Hands wrap round his waist and Draco pulls and shifts around so that they are sitting up. Harry sinks further down on his boyfriends erection. ‘Oh fuck. Draco, Christ.’  
‘Found it.’ Draco gasps with a smile and grabs Harrys ass.  
  
He holds his boyfriends arse firmly and helps him to rise and fall, slowly, steadily. ‘Please.’  
‘Salazar Harry, you’re perfect.’  
‘Please.’ Harry buries his face in Dracos neck moaning wantonly bouncing faster, harder. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the air and the two lovers cling to each other tightly. ‘I can’t, Sala, fuck, Harry I’m going to…’ Draco need not have worried because as he came so did Harry. Clinging to each other they both rode it out together then collapsed.  
  
Draco slid down on to his back as Harry slumped over him spent. ‘So was it good for you?’ Draco asked mock seriously. Harry could not help himself. The laughter came so easily. ‘Oh Christ, Draco.’ He says whipping away tears of laughter then finally hiccupping and falling silent. He kisses him chastely and falls asleep in his lovers arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Shameless smut warning, sorrynotsorry ;) you know it had to happen at some point

Harry does not remember having slept so well in all his life. He has never felt so satisfied with his lot, so happy and content. He has never felt so loved. He can feel the claim of sleep slipping away from him and the pull of conciseness takes hold. Yet he does not stir, he is far too comfortable here in Dracos arms.  
  
Lying on top of him as if he is the worlds best pillow he replays everything in his mind and he grins. Draco had worshiped him like nobody has ever done before and yes it was uncomfortable at first and sort of unpleasant. But it was worth it. When he had found that spot inside of him.  
  
Finally he cannot resist any longer. He just has to look at him.  
‘Harry. You are staring.’  
‘No I’m not.’  
‘Yes you are, and it’s disturbing my beauty sleep.’ He says hugging Harry tighter and shivering.  
‘No. I’m looking, that’s totally different.’ An involuntary twitch of the lips indicates Dracos amusement. ‘Now.’ Harry starts to slide down his body ending by kneeling between his legs, his bottom resting on his heels. ‘Now, it’s my turn.’ He proceeds to swallow his morning wood whole.  
  
‘Fuck.’ Dracos whole body bows in response and his eyes fly open. Harry pulls off with a pop and grins up at his lover, then swallows him whole again and pulls off once more.  
Draco is now wide awake and moaning in ecstasy grabbing at the sofa to anchor himself. ‘Stop fucking teasing me Potter.’ He gasps as Harry licks, kisses and grazes his cock with this teeth.  
‘You taste so good.’ Then agonisingly slowly proceeds to swallow him until he reaches the base. His nose buried in blond tight curls that tickle and scratch and he breathes in Dracos smell. ‘Harry, please move. Fuck. Haven’t you got a gag reflex?’ Harry chuckles around his mouthful making Draco gasp out in pleasure.  
Slowly he starts to suck his way up the shaft. He does it again and again driving the blond wild.  
  
Pulling off again to prolong the activity he whispers the spell that he heard Draco do earlier the previous evening. His fingers now slick with lube he places one at his entrance. After feeling around the ring of muscle for a few heartbeats he pushes it in. Hooking his other arm around the blonds waist he lifts and pulls him closer and has him propped up over his knees, so that Dracos pelvis is tilted up and that he has a better angle. He adds another finger and proceeds to go down on him again.  
  
‘Salazar, Harry. You’re going to kill me.’ Dracos voice sounds awed. ‘It’s too much. Stop. I’m going to come.’ Harry does not stop instead he adds a third finger and twists. Dracos thighs tighten and Harrys fingers feel like they are in a vice as the blond comes hard and he swallows every last drop and lets himself fall backward in pleasure.  
  
Draco bends over him to capture his mouth again so that he can taste himself. ‘Are you proud of yourself? I wanted to come with you inside me.’ He pouts.  
‘The night isn’t over yet.’ Harry growls, obviously not realising it is morning, rubbing himself all over him leaving the blond in little doubt how affected that blowjob he had administered had left him. ‘Want you Draco.’  
‘Then what are you waiting for?’ Harry sits up abruptly and pushes the blond back onto his back grabs his legs practically folding him in half and thrusts into him. Hard. Dracos eyes roll into his head so Harry does it again, pulling all the way out then thrusting all the way in. ‘Melin, fuck.’ Are the last coherent words that Harry hears from his lover as he thrusts and pulses into him.  
  
He pulls out completely and flips the blond over onto his stomach. ‘Oh god, Jesus, Draco.’ He says as he sinks back inside of him, and licks sucks and bites his shoulder as he tries to hold back. ‘Want, please, Sal, fuc. Harry.’ Harry grabs that delectable arse and pulls the cheeks apart as he slams in as he starts to lose control.  
‘I’m going to…’  
‘Oh no you’re not. Not yet anyway.’ He clamps his hand around the base of Dracos rock hard cock. The noise his lover makes nearly undoes him. He brings himself to a stop as he is buried deep inside him. ‘Need to see you.’ Making Draco gasp.  
  
The blond twists like a pretzel and captures Harrys lips. Harry cannot do it any more, he wants and fully intends to come and he knows Draco is more than ready as the evidence pulses, warm under his hand. He turns him all the way round somehow still managing to stay inside him. ‘Ready?’ Draco still incoherent moans in affirmation. Harry unclamps his hand and thrusts one more time. He is aware of nothing but sensation, the rush from coming so hard and Draco. ‘I love you.’  
‘I love you too.’ His heart feels like it has skipped a beat and grown twice its size, he can feel himself fall in what seems to be bright white light. Finally he finds himself collapsed in Dracos arms, who holds him tight with both arms and legs.  
  
‘Mr Harry Potter, Mr Draco Malfoy, just what is the meaning of this?’ Harry squirms in his lovers arms to out of it to realise the voice he is hearing is no hallucination. Lips against lips, gentle loving and chaste after all that has transpired, yet full of heat.  
‘Severus, Severus in here now, allow no students.’  
‘Minerva, Mr Potter’ the voice cool as ice, ‘Draco.’ It says with surprise and warmth. Harry can no longer ignore it.  
‘Draco love, please tell me I’m hallucinating because I can hear Professors McGonagall and Snape as if they are in the room with us.’  
‘Dam. We both cannot be hallucinating the same thing.’ He reaches for his wand and casts wordlessly, in the next moment a throw drapes over the top of his lover effectively shielding Harrys naked backside from the Headmasters. ‘I can’t look, do they look angry?’ Harry asks burying his face in the crock of Dracos neck facing away from the audience that they had attracted. ‘You think I can?’  
  
‘You are behaving like children, the both of you.’  
‘Severus, no offence, but switch the situation around and see if you would be able to look at us.’ Draco says put out cuddling his lover close as the boy shifts and wiggles against him in embarrassment. ‘I don’t think you two seem to realise the seriousness of the situation.’ Professor McGonagall states. ‘Mr Malfoy, you of all people should realise what that light meant.’  
  
‘Draco what is it? What’s the matter?’ He had gone still as a statue beneath him alarming him so suddenly.  
‘I am sorry, I am so sorry Harry. I did not mean to. I didn’t, I swear.’  
‘What is it, you’re scaring me.’  
‘You have to believe me, not that I deserve your belief.’ He looks as if he is going to burst into tears. ‘Please don’t hate me.’ His voice sounds so small so fragile.  
‘I could never hate you.’ Harry gently peals the hands away from his lovers face.  
‘That bright light.’  
‘I thought that was just my eyes rolling into the back of my head or something.’  
‘I thought the same as it happened to me, but the fact that you saw it to, and the professors did too. If only I did not, but I could not help myself. But I should have waited to say it, because it is true, you have to believe that.’  
‘If you don’t tell me right now what you’re babbling about.’  
‘Harry, we have bonded.’  
  
‘Bonded.’ Harry repeats shocked.  
‘Boding means…’  
‘Yes thank you Professor McGonagall, but I am aware what the word bond means. I am not quite that incompetent.’ He does not look at her as he speaks. ‘Draco, look at me.’  
  
‘There is no way to break the bond Mr Potter and to try would bring about both your deaths, it is not just like marriage, it’s your hearts and souls binding as one.’  
‘Professor McGonagall, what makes you think that I would want to break it?’ Harrys voice is cool towards her for the first time ever. Finally Draco opens his eyes and looks at him. ‘You don’t?’ He gasps. ‘I just told you I loved you didn’t I? I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.’ Harrys voice is soft as he reassures him.  
‘If I may be so bold Minerva, bonds such as this one would never occur if both participants were not sincere with each other in their declarations. Nor if they were not compatible in every way; it seems though I as loath to admit it. This…’ He points at the two boys still cuddling together under the throw. ‘…Is meant to be.’  
  
Harrys face shines in perfect happiness. ‘The only thing that could make this even better.’ He whispers, though still perfectly audibly so that anyone that was listening in could hear, to his bond partner. ‘Is if we were alone right now.’ He moves so that he is sitting up. Draco does the same, both being very careful with the throw so as not to expose themselves to the professors who it would seem cannot take a hint. ‘I hate to disagree with you this time love, but I can think of something better.’ Harry raises his eyebrow at him as he traces invisible patterns with his fingers on Dracos chest as he leans into him. ‘Oh?’  
‘That is, if you will marry me. After we graduate.’ Harry is powerless to stop the tears of happiness forming. Having lost the power of speech with the power of his emotions he nods his answer instead. The cheers are deafening, the roar of congratulations is loud in his ears. It would seem that none of the student body had listened when they were told to stay outside of the common room. Within moments Harry feels bruised with the constant back thumps and back slaps he is receiving.  
  
‘See Hermione, all or nothing with them two. What did I tell you?’ Hermione rolls her eyes at her boyfriend but does not retaliate, it is clear that the two boys cuddling on the sofa with what looks like nothing but a throw to cover their modesty are insanely happy. ‘I will tell you one thing Ronald Weasely. If they had slept together that first night when they first “got together” I’m pretty sure they would not have gotten here today.’ She smiles as she gets the last word in and seeing the futile attempt of the headmasters at empting the room of its students so as to give the boy the privacy they so clearly need as they kiss and it turns heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
